Happy Birthday, Kamui!
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: The Twins' birthday is coming up, and Subaru wants to surprise Kamui. However, Kamui's a little too observant for his own good. So what's Subaru gonna do? He's gonna scare the living daylights out him!


**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**

**Happy Birthday, Kamui!**

**Humor (Totally)**

**Kamui/Subaru**

**The Twins' birthday is coming up, and Subaru wants to surprise Kamui. However, Kamui's a little too observant for his own good. So what's Subaru gonna do? He's gonna scare the living daylights out him! **

**(If you recognize them, chances are they aren't mine.)**

* * *

Happy Birthday, Kamui!

* * *

February 14th. For some people, it is Valentines Day. A day where you exchange chocolates and greetings. But for a certain set of twins, it was something else entirely.

It was their birthday.

They had never actually celebrated their birthday since the day they started running from Seishiro. Subaru had often wanted to celebrate, something he asked for every year. But whenever he brought it up, Kamui would always say, "You know I can't give you that, Subaru."

If only he knew the real reason he wanted to celebrate their birthday.

* * *

Subaru woke up that morning to greet the bare apartment they were staying in on that world. Kamui was lucky enough to find them a place to sleep, though he hardly considered a place almost literally littered with insects 'luck.' So he gave Subaru the couch, while Kamui slept on the floor. For some reason, not even a bear would stand up against Kamui when he was sleeping. Maybe it had something to do with the claws he always had ready, just daring somebody to disturb his dreams.

Subaru looked at his brother with a soft grin. Kamui looked so cute when he was asleep, Subaru often thought of taking a picture. Sadly, Kamui was a light sleeper. The clicking of a camera was enough to wake him in the middle of a thunderstorm. Then he'd chase him for an hour until Subaru wore out and Kamui got the camera.

Subaru then looked at the calender. It was February 13th. That meant that the following day was their birthday. His grin faded when he realized that Kamui wanted to do anything BUT celebrate their big day. (Trust me when I tell you, he's tried. It never ended well.) After cleaning himself up and getting dressed, Subaru heard Kamui start to wake up.

Kamui never snored. If he did, even Subaru wouldn't want to wake him up. The twins had once heard their father snore and they hid in their room, thinking it was a bear or something. So when Kamui started making noise, Subaru took it as a sign that he was waking up. And Subaru was always right on the dot. He looked out into the living room, as he was washing his face in the kitchen, in the only sink in the apartment that actually worked. "Ohaiyou, Kamui," Subaru said with a grin to his bed-headed brother.

Kamui started scratching his head sleepily. "Huh?" went he. He always had a hard time waking up in the morning. That may have been the real reason he hardly slept at all. He looked up to Subaru with his tired, purplish-violet eyes. "Oh. Ohaiyou, Subaru." He then pushed himself out of his sleeping bag and proceeded to the kitchen, where he attempted to wake himself up fully with the ice cold water from the faucet. (When I said Kamui was lucky to get the apartment, I mean lucky in that he had a roof over his head.)

Subaru watched as Kamui cleaned his face. "So, Kamui," he said.

"Huh?" went Kamui, his word muffled by the water he splashed onto his face.

"Do you happen to remember what day it is tomorrow?" Subaru was taking a chance. Kamui had been in a fairy good mood considering the circumstances lately. He didn't even complain about the apartment they were given.

Kamui could instantly see what was coming. Like Subaru, he had been paying attention to the calender. "February 14th," he said simply, shaking the water from his hands.

"Aren't you excited?" Subaru asked with a grin.

Kamui looked at him with a renewed, cold expression. "Subaru," he said with a slight drawl, "we've been over this."

"Just one year," Subaru nearly whined. "Tomorrow's our birthday! Don't you want one good memory on this journey?"

Kamui gave him a blank look. "Really?" Subaru asked sarcastically, throwing one hand upwards. "Not one memory?"

"If I allowed something like that," Kamui said, returning his attention to the water, "that hunter would be able to exploit it."

"Kamui," Subaru muttered. "Seishiro's not coming after us EVERY day, you know. It's fine to take a break once in a while. It's okay to enjoy yourself."

Kamui gave him another blank look. "Or you can just be Kamui on our birthday again," Subaru finished. "Can't you be happy tomorrow? As a birthday present?"

Kamui thought that one over for a moment. "I suppose," he admitted. "Although, I doubt it will last for long. So don't get any ideas, Subaru."

"Got it," Subaru drawled. "I'm heading out for a walk."

"Take Mokona with you," Kamui said simply, grabbing a rag to dry his face.

"Yes, sir," Subaru said simply. He never felt like arguing with Kamui when their birthday approached.

Now outside, Subaru had to do something for Kamui.

He needed to get him a birthday present.

* * *

"So, what do you think Kam-Kam's gonna like?" Mokona asked, admiring the many trinkets that were on display outside the shops.

"You not calling him 'Kam-Kam' for the whole day," Subaru teased. "You know how that gets on his nerves."

"I know," Mokona admitted. "It's just too fun, teasing him like that."

"That's true," Subaru giggled.

"Well, what a coincidence!" a voice said. Subaru jerked his head back to see a blond man with a black eyepatch, his visible eye being a bright gold. The smile on the man's face was something Subaru did not recognize, though Kamui had explained what both he and his friends did in great detail. The blond man was Fai D. Flowright. "It's good to see you again, Subaru-kun. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Fai-san," Subaru said, waving his hand in the air. "I had no idea you landed in this world too. And hello, Kurogane-san, Sakura-san, Syaoran-san." He gave them all a brief bow. "It's a small dimension, isn't it?"

"Indeed, it is," Fai said. "What brings you out here without your guardian?"

"My guardian?" Subaru asked curiously.

"He means your brother, Kamui," Kurogane said, his gruff voice remaining firm with each word. "Where is he?"

"Oh!" went Subaru. "He's at the apartment we're staying at, cleaning up. He hadn't fully woken up when I left."

"So, that answers one question," Fai said. "What about the first one? What brings you here?"

Subaru's eyes fell to the ground. "Well," he said. "D-Do you know tomorrow's date?"

"Yes," Syaoran said. "February 14th."

"Well," Subaru continued, "that's our birthday."

"Oh!" went Sakura. "Happy birthday then. How old are you going to be?"

"In vampire years, 18," Subaru said. "We lost count of how many human years a long time ago."

"So you're getting Kamui-kun a present?" Fai asked.

"That's so sweet," White Mokona gushed.

You could very easily see the sweat drop on Subaru's head. "I guess," he admitted. "But, Kamui...he's not to keen on celebrating our birthday."

"Why is that?" Fai asked.

"Because he doesn't know when Seishiro-san will show up," Subaru explained. "So he prefers to keep any theatrics or celebrations to a minimum. With everything that's been happening to us lately, me just recently waking up from my feather-formed chrysalis, Kamui learning about Fuma, his greatest rival, being Seishiro-san's brother, Mokona falling into our laps," he held up Blue Mokona to prove his point; "I just want to surprise him with something. But keeping anything from Kamui is about as easy as staying conscious when Mokona goes on an alcohol binge."

"That's not true, Suby!" Mokona argued. "It's twice as hard!"

All but Kurogane started laughing. "So, you wanna surprise him, right?" he asked. Subaru nodded. "So, just do something he wouldn't see coming."

"The only thing Kamui wouldn't see coming is me willingly going with Seishiro-san," Subaru said. "And even then, that's not something he'd rule out."

"Fai-san," Syaoran said, directing everybody's attention to the contemplating magician/vampire. "What are you thinking about?"

"Fai's got that grin on his face," White Mokona said.

Fai had a **very** sly grin on his face. "I have an idea," he said.

If Subaru was a cat, his ears would have fallen a little. Why did Fai always look so scary when he gave people that grin?

* * *

Meanwhile, Kamui was fully dressed and was outside, Mokona's earring on his left ear, his eyes on the stores. Subaru really wanted to celebrate their birthday, but Kamui knew there was just no way he could celebrate something as trivial as a day. He couldn't risk losing Subaru to Seishiro just because he let his guard down. Every time he thought about losing Subaru, he felt as if he woke up from a nightmare. Protecting Subaru was his life's mission. Something like a birthday was just another day. But still, he always felt the need to give **something** to Subaru on their birthday. He didn't want to be cold to his brother on their birthday. Subaru would never forgive him.

His eyes were taken to a small plush doll on a toy store stand. It was a white cat with black spots on its head and amber eyes. It reminded Kamui of a toy that Subaru had when they were little. It was his absolute favorite. He picked it up and looked at the price tag. It was on sale. And amazingly, the nomadic vampire could afford it. After a moment's contemplation, Kamui purchased it, all the while wondering whether or not Subaru was actually going to like it. Part of him thought he wouldn't, but the other part thought Subaru would love it. He only hoped the latter part was right.

* * *

February 14th.

The Twins' birthday.

Kamui had woken up early that day and spent a great deal of time in the bedroom, (the bedroom that lacked a lock.) trying to wrap Subaru's present. This was not as easy as Kamui would have wanted it to be, as he found the tape to be the bigger problem. Why did Subaru have to get double-sided sticky tape? If it was to stall for time while Subaru handled stuff of his own, mission accomplished. Not that Kamui working with tape would have stalled him enough.

After about an hour of patience-wearing effort, Kamui's excuse for a present was completed. Kamui nearly felt nauseous at the look of the present. The sky-blue wrapping paper, handpicked by Mokona, was wrinkled and torn in several places thanks to Kamu's built-up frustration. The red ribbon he'd tied around it was crooked and uneven, leaving it to look more like a horror to professionals than a present for Subaru. He merely sighed as he got off the bed he'd been sitting on and started for the door. The sooner he got the humiliation over with, the better.

However, the instant he walked outside, he found that Subaru had left. On Kamui's sleeping bag was a note. "**Hey, Kamui. I'm going out for a while. Don't worry. I've got Mokona with me. The other earring is on the table. - Subaru."**

Kamui nearly chuckled at the note. He then advanced to the table and picked the earring up in his pale hands. True to Subaru's word, it wasn't a fake. He tried that several months ago for a surprise Christmas party, only for Kamui to find out early on. The bad move on Subaru's part was to switch the earring with candy, hoping that Kamui wouldn't notice any differences. He had to tell Subaru later that the sweet smell gave the whole party away. And, in hindsight, it would have been a better idea for Subaru to actually **keep** Mokona away from the candy before Kamui found out. Pink over sky blue is a dead giveaway.

Trusting that Subaru was safe, for the most part, Kamui decided to take a walk. He had promised Subaru that he'd try to be happy for their birthday, and he'd be able to do that better if he wasn't in their excuse of an apartment. He was walking through the streets, minding his own business, when things started going crazy for the poor vampire.

* * *

Subaru was walking near the storehouses of the shops, just outside the store area. Mokona looked up to Subaru. "Subaru," he said softly. "Are you sure listening to Fai was a good idea?"

"I think so," he said. "Fai-san wouldn't do something overly stupid."

"I wonder about that," Mokona said. "You said so yourself, you hardly met the guy. You spent most of your time after you woke up sleeping in a bedroom with Kamui keeping an eye on you."

"I know," Subaru said. "But he and Kamui have that feel about them. I feel like I can trust him."

"Hello, Subaru," a voice said.

Subaru suddenly froze. He turned around slowly and let out a scream.

* * *

"**Kam-Kam! Kam-Kam!**" Mokona screamed in Kamui's mind.

Kamui clapped his hands over his ears, despite knowing that it would be of absolutely no help. "What is the matter, Mokona?" he grouched.

"**But, Kamui! It's Subaru!**" Kamui instantly froze at the sound of Subaru's name. "**Subaru...he's...he's...!"**

"Calm down!" Kamui yelled. "What happened to Subaru?!"

"**It was Seishiro!"**

Kamui's blood went ice cold at the mention of the hunter's name. The way Mokona was talking, he wasn't kidding. "Where are you?!" he yelled. "Mokona, tell me!"

"**We're at the storehouses near the stands!"** Mokona cried.

That was all Kamui needed. He darted forward, ignoring those around him. He was grateful for his long legs, as he was able to at least get to the storehouses fast enough. He jerked his head frantically when he didn't see neither hide nor hair of Mokona and Subaru. "Subaru," he thought, struggling desperately to regain his breath. "Subaru. Where are you?" His thoughts were quickly disrupted when he saw a familiar sky-blue furball on the ground near one of the buildings. "Mokona!" he screamed, running over to his small ally. "Mokona! Mokona!"

The small creature was covered in dirt and blood. Kamui couldn't tell whose blood it was, as his anxiety was going through the roof. That made figuring out scents very difficult. Mokona's emerald green eyes opened up slowly and he looked at Kamui. "K-Kamui," he moaned.

"Mokona!" Kamui yelled. "What happened?! Where's Subaru?!" He then noticed Subaru's jacket, which had been left at Mokona's side. One look said that the jacket had been rent in two thanks to a set of lethally sharp claws. Kamui's heart was on the verge of stopping from the fears. "Mokona," he said, softer this time, "where is Subaru? Did you see where that hunter took him?"

Mokona then looked over to the storehouse.

Kamui gulped. Then he stood up and advanced slowly. "Subaru," he thought worriedly. "Subaru." His worries skyrocketed when he saw Subaru.

His vampire twin was on the ground, face-down, a jacket placed over his shoulders as if in honor. "Subaru!" Kamui yelled, not thinking about anything else except his injured brother before him. He fell to his knees, picked him up and held him in his arms. His beloved twin was covered in bruises and dirt. "Subaru! Subaru! Subaru, talk to me! Subaru!"

Subaru's eyes opened briefly and he looked at Kamui. "Kamui?" he said softly.

"Subaru!" Kamui said, almost happily, tears starting to fall from his face.

Subaru lifted his hand to his brother's face and wiped the tears away. "Don't cry," he said. Then he closed his eyes and allowed his hand to fall.

Kamui stopped breathing then. Subaru...no. It couldn't have happened. His brother couldn't have been...

"Subaru?" Kamui asked slowly. "Subaru? Subaru?!"

"Subaru! Wake up!" Mokona cried, tears falling from his emerald green eyes.

The vampire wasn't responding. Instead, his face looked almost peaceful.

Kamui then hugged his brother, the tears being allowed to fall. "Subaru!"

"Subaru!" Mokona screamed.

Kamui's choked sobs were the only thing heard for a moment.

Then something happened.

Kamui could have sworn he heard Subaru giggle. Pulling himself away slowly, he found that Subaru was, in fact, **not** dead, but rather, laughing his head off. "Subaru?" Kamui choked.

Subaru then looked at Kamui with a light grin. There was definitely something wrong with this situation.

Suddenly, the lights in the storehouse went on, revealing a room rife with party decorations, and a single phrase rang out. "Happy Birthday!"

* * *

Kamui took a moment to collect himself. Subaru just started laughing as he turned to face Fai, the very person who screamed the fatal phrase. "You were right, Fai-san!" he laughed. "He really did fall for it, hook, line, and sinker!" Then he fell on his back and started laughing even harder.

"S-Subaru?" Kamui said, his face turning red from embarrassment instead of tears. "What is going on?"

Subaru regained his composure and looked at his brother. "Did we surprise you?" he chuckled, wiping tears from his eyes.

"What is going on?!" Kamui asked, slamming his hands onto the concrete ground. "I thought you were dead!"

"It was Fai-san's idea," Subaru explained.

"To do what?! Scare me out of a decade's growth?!"

"No, Kamui," Mokona said. "To throw you and Subaru a surprise party."

"A what?" Kamui asked.

"We met Subaru yesterday," Fai explained. "He told us how he wanted to do something to surprise you, and I suggested a surprise party."

"This is your idea of a surprise party?!" Kamui yelled, getting back onto his feet.

"Well, I will admit, it was a little overboard," Fai said, rubbing his head with a giggle. "But we knew you wouldn't think of anything else if Subaru was in trouble. And the worst trouble you knew of was Seishiro. So we just messed around with that."

"So all of this was just a game?" Kamui asked softly, obviously trying his best to maintain what little was left of his composure. "What about Mokona? And the blood?"

"Mokona just rolled around in mud with red paint," Mokona said with a giggle.

"Huh?" went Kamui.

"We had your little Mokona get covered in mud and paint," Fai said. "Then we brought Subaru in here and let nature takes its course."

"So let me get this straight," Kamui said, clenching his fist tightly. "You guys worked together to give me the biggest scare of my life and pass it off as a surprise party?"

"If it makes you feel better, Kamui," Subaru said, "I was pretty scared myself."

"Huh?" went Kamui, turning his face to Subaru.

"When I came over to the storehouses, someone came up behind me. For a moment, I thought it was Seishiro. So I took off my coat and threw it at him, but he cut it in two. I blacked out and woke up when I heard you scream Mokona's name."

"Then what about the bruises?" Kamui asked, pointing at his brother's face.

"Oh, this?" Subaru said, giving his face a quick wipe. All the dirt and bruises were fake. Just paint and dirt! "The only real thing about me was my scream," he laughed.

"What scream?" Kamui asked.

Subaru wanted to laugh again. "You didn't hear? I thought it was loud enough for you to hear even if you were in a coma."

"Forgive me for not getting scared until Mokona screamed in my head!" Kamui yelled.

"Now, now, boys," Fai said. "Calm down. This is supposed to be a party, not a screaming contest. How about we enjoy the festivities?"

"How about you explain what was going through your head when you planned this?" Kamui suggested, his claws resting near Fai's neck giving him a little incentive.

"If you must know the truth," Fai said, "I just wanted to give you a scare."

"That's the reason?!" Kamui nearly screamed.

"The look on your face was better than I imagined," Fai said, suppressing a chuckle. "It was worth it."

"He's right, Kamui," Subaru said, also suppressing his laughter. "But let's put that aside for now and enjoy ourselves today. With everybody here, there's no way Seishiro-san could get us." Kamui gave him a glare. "Oh, sorry, Sei-shi-ro," Subaru quickly corrected himself, enunciating each syllable carefully. (No honorific)

"Am I interrupting anything?" a voice asked.

They turned to see yet another familiar face at the door of the storehouse. Fuma. Kamui nearly got into defensive position in front of Subaru again, but Fuma merely gave him a 'calm down' gesture. "Relax," he said. "I just wanted to give you a present for your birthday."

"Fuma-kun," Subaru said, "how did you know about our birthday?"

"Have you forgotten who I am?" Fuma asked. "I **did** fight your brother for three years, after all. Figuring things out about the two of you was easy."

"Ah, that makes sense," Subaru said with a giggle.

Fuma then advanced towards them, holding up two pendants. "Heel, Kamui," he said. "They aren't going to hurt your or give Seishiro your location. In fact, they're going to help you in the long run."

"What are they?" Subaru asked.

"They're dragon eggs," Fuma said simply. "A couple good friends of yours wanted to stay with you even after you left their world. So when I arrived there, they gave their eggs to me and told me to give them to you first chance I got." He held the pendants out to the twins, almost demanding that the twins took them. This they did with slight reluctance. "The white one goes to Subaru, the black one goes to Kamui."

The white egg had a leather strap with a metal clasp, while the black one had a full leather strap and was tied at the end. Subaru eyed the egg curiously. Then it hit him. "Hikari," he said softly.

"That's what she called herself," Fuma admitted.

"Arigato," Subaru said, followed by an attempt to put the pendant on.

Because he wasn't used to metal clasps, he was having difficulty putting the pendant on. After Fai assisted Subaru in putting it on, Fuma suddenly found another thing to tease Kamui about. "Need any help in putting yours on, Kamui?" he asked. "I know it's a leather strap, and it should be easy to put on and take off, you never know-"

"I can handle myself, Fuma!" Kamui interrupted, placing the pendant on around his neck. He eyed the dark egg in his palm for a moment. "Thank you though, Fuma."

"Did I just get a 'thank you' from you?" Fuma teased.

"As if!" Kamui snapped, obviously embarrassed from his slip-up.

"How about we give you our presents now?" Fai suggested. "Seeing as how Fuma showed up unexpectedly, we might as well get that part over with before we enjoy the cake, handmade by yours truly." He looked at the twins with one of his goofy grins. "So, where are the birthday presents from each boy?"

The twins nearly gulped. "I left it at the house!"

They had no idea they had actually thought the same thing. Luckily, the Mokonas, who had unknowingly left the party area for a moment, returned with the presents in hand. "We found them!" they said. "They were in the living room." They paused. "So, which one is from Kamui and which one is from Subaru?"

"Mine was the one with the lousy wrapping," Kamui mumbled.

"What do you know," Fuma said. "Even the great Kamui is weak at something!"

Kamui gave Fuma a look that said, "I am going to kill you next chance I get."

"Um, that's the problem," White Mokona said. "Both presents have lousy wrapping."

The twins had to look at the presents for a moment. Both presents were the same size. Both used the same ribbon and the same wrapping paper. And both had the same kind of wrinkles and tears. It was mere luck that the twins were actually able to pick the ones intended for the other sibling. They tore the paper slowly and revealed their presents. "Ahh!" Subaru nearly squealed. "It's a cat! Looks just like Neko-chan." ←[Falling loudly in love with it.]

"I'm glad he like it," Kamui thought, a soft smile appearing on his lips.

Subaru then looked at his brother. "Do you like yours, Kamui?" Subaru asked.

Kamui then looked at the opened present in his hand. He didn't exactly know what to think. It was a black rabbit plush toy with little wings that Subaru had handmade all by himself. It must have taken him a while to get all that done. "Well, Kamui?" Subaru asked anxiously.

"It's very nice, Subaru," Kamui said, giving his brother a thank-you grin. ←[Falling silently in love with it.] (Yes, they're brothers.)

Subaru nearly laughed in happiness. Then Sakura and Syaoran walked up to them, two small bracelets in her hands. "Um," went Sakura. "Happy Birthday, Kamui-kun, Subaru-kun."

Subaru looked at the bracelets carefully. They had white bird-shaped beads and orange fox-shaped beads tied together in a pattern. After eyeing the intricate bracelets that Sakura clearly worked hard to make, Subaru smiled. "Arigato, Sakura-san," he said.

Then he took them in his hands. In minutes, one was on Kamui's wrist while the other was on Subaru's wrist. Kamui offered no protest, mainly because it was Subaru who had wrapped the bracelet around Kamui's wrist and he could never actually argue with his brother. "Ah," went Kamui.

Subaru knew what his brother was trying to say. "You're missing a couple of syllables there, Kamui," he teased.

Sakura was curious as to what Subaru meant. Then Kamui turned his head, his bangs shielding his face from her eyes. "Arigato," he finally said.

Subaru revealed a bright smile. "That's it, Kamui," he said, giving his brother a pat on the back.

Shortly after, White Mokona let out a 'Mekyo.' Her gem began to shine and Yuko was revealed on the other side. "_Well, hello,_" she said, her grin still firm on her face. "_It's nice to see my customers working together for some reason."_

"Hello, Yuko," Subaru said. "Is there something you want?"

"_Well, actually, I wanted to give you something. You told me your date of birth as part of your price, remember?"_

"Oh, yeah," Kamui muttered. He especially hated that part of the price. She refused to do anything for them until she learned their birthday. Then she gave them a stupid set of earphones that Kamui had to wear when she wanted to speak with them. That was their birthday present that year. Kamui broke the earphones.

White Mokona then spat out their present from Yuko. Two Mokona-shaped charms, one white, one black. Kamui looked at them in near disgust while Subaru eyed them with curiosity. "Are you actually giving these to us?" he asked.

"_Of course, there is a price,_" Yuko said with a giggle.

"I knew it," Kurogane and Kamui thought, tilting their heads to the side.

"_It's only fair, seeing as how these are not just any charms,_" Yuko continued. "_The white charm will alert you if Subaru is in trouble, while the black one will inform you if Kamui is in trouble."_

Kamui looked at them for a moment. "So, what do you want as payment?" he couldn't help but ask.

"_The payment,"_ Yuko said, "_shall be the video tape in Fai's pocket."_

Kamui almost asked, "What video tape?" But then Fai proved there, in fact, was one in his pocket and revealed it to everybody. Kamui was curious about what the tape held until Fai gave it to Mokona, who in turn, gave it to Yuko.

"_You get something that alerts you of danger, I get an embarrassing moment in Kamui's life that I get to replay over and over. I'd say that's a good trade._"

"What?!" Kamui snapped. "What are you talking about?"

Subaru laughed. "Well, you see," he began, "Fai-san...video-taped you coming in and thinking I was dead."

"Subaru!" Kamui groaned, slapping his face in frustration.

"_Enjoy the rest of your birthday, boys,_" Yuko said, her side of the communication line turning off.

Silence allowed everybody to take in the effect of the presents the twins had been given. It also gave Kamui time to realize just how much he appreciated the presents that Fuma and Sakura had been so kind to give him. And then there was Subaru's present to him. Nothing even came close to the kind of trouble that Subaru went through to try to make him happy on their big day. He actually would have smiled had Fai not jumped up and said, "Now, let's eat cake!"

"Okay!" Subaru agreed.

"We don't eat cake, Subaru," Kamui said sternly.

"We simply don't gain sustenance from it," Subaru pointed out, taking his brother's hand. "That doesn't mean we can't eat it."

After a moment of seeing Subaru's best impression of a puppy dog, Kamui reluctantly accepted.

Boy! Was he going to regret that.

* * *

There was yet one more thing that the twins had yet to see coming. After the cake had been served, as Fai was very determined to get them to eat his present, Kurogane noticed something. He'd spiked it. Subaru was the first to show signs of being affected, as he started chuckling uncontrollably. Kamui was just a little curious about his brother's behavior until the room started spinning. Then he made the connection that Fai had gotten them drunk. He staggered around for a moment, trying to fight the alcohol with some fresh air, but then he closed his eyes and fell asleep next to his brother.

Fai grinned at the brothers. He felt like he was looking at something he himself could have experienced with his own brother, if he was only given the chance. "Care to explain what you did?" Kurogane asked, walking up to the magician in question.

"What do you mean, Kuro-sama?" Fai asked.

"You didn't set them drunk," Kurogane pointed out. "You put them to sleep. What did you put in the cake?"

"Just this," he said, pulling a small bottle out of his robes.

Fuma instantly took it and examined the label. "You don't know how lucky you are, Magician," he said. "This stuff is as powerful as Vampire's Bane. Too much, and you could have killed them."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Fai said. "The cake made it less deadly." Then he pulled out a thing of colored markers.

"What are you doing?" Kurogane asked.

"I'm giving them my present," Fai said. "I'm sure they'll enjoy it."

"Oh, I'm sure," Fuma said, stifling his laughter.

* * *

An hour later, the twins (And Sakura and Syaoran) awoke from their slumber. However, as they fell asleep feeling drunk, they felt the aftereffects as well. Kamui was the first to point that out. "Why is the room so bright?" he asked, covering his eyes to shield them from the intangible attacker.

"There's a ringing sound in my head," Subaru mumbled, holding his head with his available hand.

"The twins have hangovers! The twins have hangovers!" the Mokonas cried happily.

Kamui quickly took hold of his Mokona. "Don't do that," he growled, his eyes flashing a bright gold. "I really don't need to hear it." He then brushed his hand against his face.

Then he noticed a black smudge on his hand. "What the?" he wondered.

Then he forced himself onto his feet and looked at his reflection on the now empty cake pan. One look and he was all set to scream. No, scratch that. He DID scream. "FFAAIII!" Then he held his head in agony, feeling a strange set of plastic ears.

Cat ears, to be more precise.

To simplify Fai's birthday present to the boys, he had knocked them out for an hour and painted their faces. Kamui was a black cat, befitting his cold and aloof attitude, while Subaru was a white rabbit, revealing his very innocent nature.

Kamui promised himself that if he ever saw that blonde cat again, he was going to make him regret it. But at that particular point, his head hurt too much for him to care. And Subaru was laughing a little too much for him to take notice of anything more than the booming sound in his head. (Subaru thought their faces looked funny.)

* * *

The next day, Kamui was cleaning his face in the sink. It was the last day they were going to be in that apartment, and he didn't want to go to the next world with remnants of a cat face on his own pale face. Just as he reached for the clean rag beside him, Subaru appeared from the living room with two envelopes. "How are you feeling?" Subaru asked. "Is your headache gone?"

"Yep," Kamui answered.

"You didn't get much sleep last night," Subaru pointed out.

"The sonic booms in my head made that thoroughly impossible." He turned to face his brother. "What's that?"

"Oh, these?" Subaru asked, holding up the envelopes in question. "They're from Fai-san, apparently. He said that his team was heading off to another world too and he couldn't give this to us when you woke up. So he wanted me to give it to you in his place."

He held one envelope to Kamui, who took it. Then the twins opened them up. Then their faces changed. Subaru's turned bright red from embarrassment, Kamui's turned purple from anger.

They were pictures of Kamui and Subaru when they looked like a cat and rabbit respectively. In the corner was a single message. "Happy Birthday, Kam-Kam-Neko, Suby-Bunny."

"That blond cat is going to pay," Kamui thought angrily. He absolutely hated it when people embarrassed him like that.

Subaru, however, had a different thought. "Kamui makes a cute cat."

* * *

**D.T.B: Okay, I enjoyed writing that. XD If you like it, please, PLEASE leave a review. I'd like to know how I do in the Tsubasa archive. Apologies for OOC-ness, but it's their birthday and we didn't see too much of their personalities, so what the hey?**

**As for Fuma's little gift for the twins, those are actually stuff I've been thinking about for a while. I might write a story that involves them (I hope.) but right now, I'm a little blocked. I've got the start, but I don't have it written down. Not to mention, I don't know how it should go. Opinions are welcome. **

**Okay, I'm done rambling. Ja ne. :)**


End file.
